There has been a long felt need for a simple and effective devise to be used to dispense paste from a tube in a controlled manner. For example, it is believed a toothpaste dispenser that can be readily mounted on the wall would encourage children and adults to better dental hygiene.
Over the years there have been numerous attempts to design a simple and effective paste dispenser. One of the more reasonable designs is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,008. The problem with the device of the patent is that it requires numerous parts and a great deal of mechanical effort to dispense paste from the tube. Furthermore, the mechanism that permits access to the paste is that which exerts force on the tubular paste container thus permitting excess paste to be dispensed especially by young children.